Penyakit Hewan Gila
by girl-chan2
Summary: Para penghuni Basara City mengalami kepanikan akibat peliharaan Leny yang terkena penyakit Hewan gila. /My first Basara fic! XD/


My first Basara fic! XD

Jangan heran jika aku malah sering bikin Humor yang nggak bermutu kayak gini! XD *Kecantolan di fic humor, sih!*

Happy Reading! :D

* * *

Disclaimer: Basara bukan milikku!

Warning: Gaje, abal, OOC, ada OC nyangkut, dll.

* * *

Hari-hari bertetangga dengan Ieyasu dan Leny adalah hal yang paling menjengkelkan bagi Motonari. Suatu hari, tepatnya di hari Minggu, Motonari memakai sunblock, memakai kacamata pantai, dan berjemur dengan santainya. Namun dia melihat Tami, salah satu dari peliharaan Leny, sedang jalan-jalan di halamannya dan adegan buang kotoran.

"MENYEBALKAN! DIA BUANG AIR SEMBARANG!" Motonari langsung mengusir Tami. Namun, Tami balik lagi dan mengotori barang-barang milik Motonari yang berada di halaman rumah.

"Anj**t! Awas lu, ya! Minta perang saja!" ujar Motonari dan berlari menuju kandang. *Girl-chan dihajar Motonari.* Maksudnya, rumahnya dan Motochika.

"Chosokabe! Gw minta kayu lu yang besar-besar itu!" teriak Motonari dengan toa colongan (?).

"Yang mana?" ujar Motochika sambil mengaruk-garuk rambutnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"Yang lu beli dari Donkugaryuu! Oh iya, pohon karet!" Jawab Motonari.

"Tapi ada syaratnya!" ujar Motochika.

"Apa itu?" tanya Motonari yang bingung

"Cium aku dulu!" jawab Motochika yang sukses dibalang ring blade sama Motonari.

"Bakayaro!" ujar Motonari sambil membawa kayu pohon karet keluar dan memasangnya di sekeliling rumah buat jaga-jaga.

"Ah, sudah bebas!" kata Motonari dan merebahkan dirinya untuk bersantai. Namun entah kenapa, Tami bisa memanjat kayu itu. Motonari yang kesel dan marah segera menuju ke rumah Leny untuk tujuan untuk menegurnya. Sebelum sampai di rumah Leny, Leny sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Ada apa, Motonari-kun?" tanya gadis Jepang itu sambil melirik Motonari.

"Eh, BakaShoujoYaro! Dengerin, ya! Peliharaan itu kudu diajarin yang bener! Ente kagak bener jadi majikan ta ye?!" kata Motonari yang entah kenapa dia pakai logat campur aduk dan...

.

.

.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Motonari karena ada sesuatu yang menggigit (maaf) pantatnya. Ternyata Tami yang menggigitnya.

"Dasar hewan sialan!" sahut Motonari sambil memegangi pantatnya itu.

"Kamu kenapa teriak?" tanya Ieyasu, kakak tersarap dari Ieyusha *Girl-chan dibor Tadakatsu.*. Ieyasu melihat Tami yang tampangnya kayak hewan gila.

"Mouri-kun pasti digigit Tami, ya?" tanya Ieyasu yang (sangat) bego. Udah jelas kayak begitu!

"Kenapa memangnya!?" ujar Motonari kagak nyantai *dilempari jangkar sama Motochika.*.

"Biar kutanya, apa kau merasa serak di tenggorokan?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Iya, sebenarnya pas kamu nanyain itu!" jawab Motonari sambil memegang lehernya.

"ASTAGA, KAMI-SAMA! HEWAN ITU GILA! LIHAT AJA TAMPANGNYA! BERARTI KAU UDAH MASUK TAHAP ZOMBIE!" teriak Ieyasu.

Sontak, Motonari kaget dan langsung lari masuk ke rumahnya.

"Leny-chan, kau harus- Kami-sama! Dimana hewan itu?" tanya Ieyasu.

"Jangan-jangan..." kata Leny menggantung. "BASARA CITY!"

Ieyasu pun langsung ngacir ke Basara City. Sementara itu, di sebuah toko terdapat Sasuke yang sedang menemani tuannya yang sarap *dibakar.* berbelanja.

"AWAS~! ADA HEWAN GILA!" teriak Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu-dono bercandanya kurang asik!" kata Yukimura dan Ieyasu pun ngacir. Di depan mereka, ada Tami dengan memasang tampang gila.

"Wih, hewan yang cantik!" puji Yukimura dan memegang Tami. Kemudian tangannya digigit

"HUWAAAAAA!" teriak Yukimura dan kemudian berjalan ke Kojuro.

"OI, GW KENA PENYAKIT ZOMBIE!" katanya.

"Memangnya cuma lu doang? GUE JUGA, NIH!" sahut Kojuro dan mereka berdua ngacir.

Di belakang ada Nagamasa. Dia melihat sebentar tangannya dan berlari melewati Keiji, Toshiie, dan Matsu. Mereka melihat tangan mereka dan lari.

Leny panik dan mau kabur, tapi ada sekumpulan Zombie yang dikomando oleh Yukimura.

"Gue zombie dan mau memakan lu..."

Sontak, Leny langsung ngacir dan masuk ke dalam sebuah bus yang begonya, bus itu malah muter balik ke belakang dan dia turun. Nyadar di belakangnya ada zombie, Leny langsung pergi ke BasaResto.

"Ichi, tolongin gue! Gue dikejar zombie!" kata Leny dengan panik berharap Oichi mau membukakan pintu.

"Tapi, kalau kamu zombie gimana?" tanya Oichi pelan.

"AKH, GALAU!" teriak Leny sambil mendobrak pintu dan menguncinya kembali.

"Kurasa Leny itu zombie!" ujar Ieyasu sambil mendekati Leny.

"Ieyasu-kun! Kenapa kau bilang begitu?!" tanya Leny setengah kaget.

"Coba lihat kulit Leny yang putih mirip zombie!" ujar Ieyasu yang (super) sangat bego banget. Udah tau Leny memang putih dari sananya.

"Masa zombie punya kenangan manis sama manusia?" ujar Leny sambil memperlihatkan foto dirinya, Ieyasu, dan Ieyusha yang lagi Threesome-an *Girl-chan digampar Trio Tokugawa.*. Maksudnya, lagi bersenang-senang.

"Tunggu dulu! Kalau misalnya lu seenak jidatnya nuduh Leny dengan cara bicara kayak gitu, itu berarti, kamu juga... ZOMBIE!"

Teriakan dari Nouhime barusan membuat semuanya langsung panik seketika.

Tami keluar dari dapur dengan tampang gila seperti biasa.

"TAMI!" teriak Leny dan menghampiri peliharaannya.

"Semua bilang kamu hewan gila tapi aku percaya kamu kagak apa-apa..." Leny mengelus peliharaannya dan malangnya, malah dibalas dengan gigitan dari Tami.

"Ke... kenapa... Ta... mi?" ujar Leny yang hampir mau nangis.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! Leny digigit sama peliharaannya yang berpenyakit Hewan Gila!" teriak Itsuki.

"Maaf! Apa ada yang bilang Penyakit 'Hewan Gila'?" ujar seseorang.

"Siapa Anda?!" tanya yang lain.

"Oh, ijinkan aku memperkenalkan diriku! Saya adalah Dr. Masamune D.G! Gue jadi dokter sekarang!" kata Masamune kege-eran.

"Alah, lu mah jadi dokter gadungan aja bangga!" sindir Itsuki.

Ada yang tau singkatan dari D.G? Yap! Dokter Gadungan!

"Mana hewannya? Sini!" Leny langsung memegang peliharaannya yang mau mengigit ke segala arah. Setelah diperiksa, ternyata bukan hewan gila.

"Alah, cuman ini doang..." Masamune menarik suatu benda. Yap, kayu pohon karet yang entah kenapa bisa menancap di kaki hewan itu.

"Huuuu... Gue adalah zom- GYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Yukimura yang memegang kepalanya yang benjol akibat tabokan dari Nagamasa.

**-The End (dengan Gaje-nya)-**

* * *

Gaje, kan?

Aku tidak tau harus bilang apalagi, tapi ini sangat gaje!

Review! :D


End file.
